La azucena blanca
by Headless Angel
Summary: Un pequeño accidente provoca un gran cambio al final de la historia. Advertencia por muerte de personaje


Este era para el día 6, con el prompt Angst. Ya les he dicho que no se escribir este género pero decidí intentarlo.

Espero les guste.

 _Para Fer, ¡Adoro tu cabello!_

* * *

Décimas, centavos, milímetros y segundos. Todos ellos parecen cosas tan insignificantes. Pensamos que tener unos de más o de menos no afectará demasiado a nuestro resultado final. Y si, muchas veces es cierto; pero otras tantas el más mínimo factor lo puede cambiar todo. Ya sea para bien o para mal.

Ebb va corriendo. Su vida depende de ello. Debe regresar a casa con su familia para la cena de navidad, ahora ya atrasada. Tiene que ver a Nicodemus y explicarle todo. Sí, eso hará.

Luego recuerda a la figura delgada ante la cual pasó corriendo. Nunca han hablado demasiado y sólo conocía a la chica porque era amiga de Simon. Una buena niña. Entonces supo, quizá lo presintió, que Davy intentaría hacerle daño. Ebb no tenía opción. No podía permitir que le arrebatara la vida a esa jovencita en pos de su revolución.

La cabrera ya se había echado a correr con dirección a la torre cuando un trozo de alguna estructura de madera se desprendió. Las posibilidades eran pocas; pero terminó cayendo justo sobre ella, fulminándola. El golpe estaba lejos de ser mortal y varias horas más tarde la mujer podría despertar sin graves secuelas.

Con el incidente de Ebb, el destino de Agatha quedó sellado.

La jovencita estaba siendo arrastrada por los viejos pasillos. Llorando sin consuelo, casi con resignación ante aquello. Se encontraba terriblemente asustada. Sólo se dejaba llevar por el hechicero. Un loco. Asesinada por un maniaco. Ella siempre supo que iba a morir de esa manera pero no hacía que estuviera preparada para ello.

Llegaron flotando a una sala llena de vitrales que la chica nunca antes había visto. Aún a través de su pánico se tomó un segundo para apreciar la belleza provocada por los rayos crepusculares al pasar por los cristales.

Los reflejos multicolores del suelo le provocaron a Agatha una extraña mezcla de esperanza, paz y resignación. Quizá el hechicero tenía razón y ella debía sacrificarse y dejarlo actuar. Quizá alguien, tal vez Lucy o incluso Simon, acudirían a salvarla.

El hombre mayor comenzó a cantar. Era sólo una canción de Queen y Agatha no lo pensó demasiado. No era un hechizo y él, de hecho, tenía una voz bastante agradable. Hipnótica incluso. Le recordó a esas leyendas sobre serpientes que adormecían a sus víctimas.

La jovencita estaba bajo tal trance que no notó cuando el hombre, con un hechizo, cambió su atuendo por un vestido blanco de encaje. Tampoco vio como desenfundaba su espada y se acercaba lentamente hacía ella.

Agatha gritó cuando sintió el frio metal moviéndose en sus entrañas. El mundo entonces se volvió todo dolor. Lo último que ella vio antes de perder el conocimiento fueron los brillantes y maniáticos ojos azules de Davy.

* * *

Despertó un rato después y el dolor en su torso aún continuaba. Ahora sin embargo los cantos habían parado y ya no sentía el filo metálico en su interior. El hechicero yacía inmóvil a unos metros. En la sala también estaban Baz, Simon (¿Abrazados?) y Penny. Lo que antes había sido una habitación solemne era ahora sólo caos. Quizá ya alucinaba pero creyó oír de los labios del vampiro un "Mi amor"

La joven tenía demasiado frio y dolor; pero se las arregló para sonreír con cierta suficiencia.

—Ahora todo empieza a tener sentido. —dijo.

— ¡Aggie!— Exclamaron Penny y Simon al unísono.

Los tres se acercaron a la chica. A pesar del charco de sangre que la rodeaba y aún manaba de ella. Se arrodillaron a su lado. Cuando ellos llegaron la joven estaba inconsciente, tirada en una posición extraña; las manos sobre la cabeza, las piernas un poco abiertas, y con las puntas de su cabello rubio ahora color caoba gracias a la sangre y la creyeron ya muerta. Escuchar la débil voz les dio un poco de esperanza.

Era en vano. Agatha se estaba desangrando. Sus amigos ya nada podían hacer nada aparte de acompañarla. Ni si quiera se atrevieron a tocarla.

—Él es tan malo. Por eso Lucy y su bebé huyeron. ¡Ay, Simon! No merecías esto.

Él sintió como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta.

—Y tú tampoco…

—Nadie lo merecía—Dijo Baz en voz baja y lágrimas en los ojos.

Agatha tosió y un poco de sangre manchó sus labios rosas. Era inaudito lo hermosa que lucía aun cuando había sido atacada con tanta violencia, y yacía en un escenario tan grotesco.

—Supongo que nunca tuve otra opción—Exclamó la joven. Y aquello fue lo último que dijo.

* * *

Sus padres celebraron un pequeño funeral. La vistieron con bellos tonos rosados y en las manos le pusieron un ramo de azucenas y alcatraces blancos.

Se negaron a enterrarla en Watford. En lugar de eso cremaron su cuerpo y fueron a soltar sus cenizas. A california. Un lugar donde siempre brilla el sol.

Ella habría amado ese lugar.

* * *

Creo que le haré una segunda parte. No lo sé.

Gracias por leer c:


End file.
